Wither
by Jell
Summary: Their last night at Hogwarts.


Title: Wither

Author: Jell

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, the usual drabble. Italized words are excerpts from a letter written by my friend Ezmar. Credits on all italized words will be for her and her alone.

Genre: Drama/Angst

Comments: My first fanfic posted here. I wrote this at work, I know there are grammatical errors that needs to be edited. I'll revise this in the future when I have enough time. I have yet to find someone who can proof-read my stories, if anyone's willing just give me a holler. And please no flames, I deal with enough irate people everyday, I don't need more.

- Wither -

It was a lovely night.

The sky is filled with stars, twinkling in the distance, smiling upon celebrating souls that lay beneath them. The chilled breeze carried laughter, excited voices and whispered relief throughout the whole expanse of land that lay unseen by normal human eyes.

The whole of Hogwarts is filled with glee as seventh year students celebrate their night, the night when all that has come shall be finally put to pass...the night of their graduation.

But a lone figure was quiet, he was leaning against the rail, a glass of untouched wine dangling on his hand while the other is clenched, repressing hidden emotions. He seemed to be absorbed, as the lake made tiny ripples, seemed oblivious to the smiling stars and laughing breeze. He is deep in thought, a solemn expression upon his face, he looked up to the sky as he tucked a few strands of white blonde hair behind his ear.

He heard footsteps approaching, he didn't turn around but a bitter smile touched his lips. The footsteps stopped just behind him, if only he could turn around and face the other man, if he could only look at him with blank grey eyes then...perhaps it wouldn't hurt, perhaps he could pretend he was fine, perhaps he could celebrate like the others...maybe he could be like him.

_Love comes from afar. Piercing my heart like a jagged piece of glass cut across my skin. Admiring from a cliff that lays wasted on a foreign land. Shouting and cursing against the cruel wind to answer me._

He closed his eyes, he tried to block out the red-haired man behind him...tried to pretend he couldn't feel.

"Draco..."

He bit his lip, he opened his eyes...he missed that voice...

He took a drink out of the glass he held in his hand, he bit his lip, he tried his best but his feelings took control. A freckled hand reached out to touch his shoulder, he winced, but the hand didn't leave his shoulder...he took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Ron..."

Ron sighed, dropping his hand. His blue eyes seemed luminous in the darkness. "I was hoping we could talk."

Draco turned around, facing the red-haired man behind him. They held gazes for a heartbeat.

"The sky is lovely isn't it." But Draco is not looking at the heavens, he is looking at the man before him, his eyes soft and still.

Ron sighed and looked away, he shook his head before speaking, as if he wanted to convince himself that this is what he wanted.

"I...I just want to say I'm so-"

"No need for that Ron, it's alright. I understand or at least I'll try to"

A chuckle escaped Ron's mouth, but his eyes were pained. "I'd never expect those words from you two years ago."

Draco smiled wistfully. "Right, but people change Ron. I guess that goes for me as well." he sighed and looked away, back into the lake. "You made me feel things I never thought I was capable of."

Ron bit his lip, he gaze wandering searching for something that can take his mind off feeling...but his eyes kept returning to the man in front of him. Back to the man he loved, still love...possibly...

_Maybe it wasn't a mistake letting you slip by, maybe this moment is where we are suppose to be. It was fate that brought you to me and it's fate that keeps you away from me._

Draco continued, "I guess this is bound to happen...I just...never thought it would be so soon."

Blue eyes stared at slightly glazed grey orbs. When Ron spoke, his voice are heavy...shaking...sincere. "I just want you to know that I meant every word I told you back then."

A bitter smile graced Ron's lips. "It's a shame isn't it? What we want does not matter anymore, we have too much in our hands. Responsibilities, duties...names to uphold...that's what matters now."

Ron's voice wavered, choked, as if he's trying to swallow the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "But if things were done as I wanted it to be...it wouldn't end this way."

A pale hand reached out grasping an equally pale hand splayed with freckles, fingers tangled and locked. Draco's voice was almost a whisper, barely audible. "This...this will pass."

Ron's squeezed Draco's hand, he voice is weak...pained, broken. "Maybe we could still be friends."

_I wouldn't be ready to be your friend as long as my heart beats for you solely. As long as my heart aches for you every minute that you are not mine._

Pale fingers untangled, let go, not willing to give up but has left no choice. "Maybe."

_I wanted you so badly to be mine. But something stronger than our love won't let me, won't let us be together. You will remain the reason why at times I'd still look up at the stars, the reason for my silent smiles._

Ron nodded, lips pursed together...unwilling to speak...unwilling to end this moment. He leaned forward and bent his head to meet Draco's, their lips touched softly, eyes closed, tears mingled and meshed..hands touching faces, etching despair.

Draco was the first to pull away, touched his forehead against the red-haired one, eyes cast downward into their tangled hands. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, he doesn't want to speak...he doesn't want to feel this any longer...he doesn't want to hurt anymore.

_I wish you happiness but I would be more honest if I say I wish you were happy with me._

Ron's voice found Draco's ear, it was a voice filled with hopelessness...it sounds empty, hollow, void of emotion...like being forced to say something he'd rather keep in the dark...away...like a secret, like an unspoken fact. "Goodbye Draco."

Then Ron went away...back into the room full laughter, excited voices and whispered relief. Back into the world without him...with them.

_Without us._

Draco's voice filled the empty hallway, equally hollow...empty and void of emotion...equally forced. "Goodbye Ron."

_Let my love walk across the room like angels of silence. Let my love run deep inisde me until found. Until you decide to find it._

And one by one, the tears fell.

-Fin-


End file.
